


I Catch Myself

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know why I tagged that like 8 times, Latte Week 2019, M/M, Softness, This is just a pile of softness, so soft, they're engaged guys, this is just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt reminisces late at night about Lance and the rain.





	I Catch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> THE END HAS ARRIVED!!!!!! Day 7 and my last piece for Latteweek2k19! I'm actually super happy with this one and I;m excited to post it. If the tags weren't enough warning, this one is super soft and fluffy, like take the softness from the earlier latteweek stuff and like triple it. It's soft as hell. Also it's like this shortest thing I've ever posted....Weird. 
> 
> I also thought it would be super fitting to end latteweek with my apparently signature style of non-traditional songfic? This one is inspired by Shiver by Shawn Desman (that Canadian artist rep! Woot!)
> 
> Day 7 Rain, water/Night Out

Matt opens his eyes slowly to the patter of rain on the window of their bedroom. It’s soft but persistent, the kind of midsummer storm that Lance absolutely adores. He blinks to clear the sleep from his eyes and looks down at the tuft of brown hair resting on his left arm. 

His fiance is curled up against him, his face smushed into Matt’s shoulder. He’s warm and dry, two things Lance was not mere hours ago. 

The nights events flash across Matt’s mind and a small smile works its way onto his mouth. 

They had gone to see the newest Pixar movie at the theater a couple blocks away. It was warm enough that they didn’t think driving was needed and they both enjoy long walks together anyway so why not indulge in the calm evening? After the movie they had decided on a late dinner at their favourite little Italian place. The sky had opened up on their walk home and they made a break for it, sprinting through the rain and laughing. Lance’s eyes always look so much brighter in the rain, when he’s grinning from ear to ear as the water drips down his face. 

They’d raced back to the house, Matt had lost even though he has longer legs because Lance had taken a shortcut through the park. It got him wet and absolutely covered in mud but the joy radiating off of him when Matt had come up to the house to see Lance standing on their front step absolutely dripping, was enough to make Matt’s heart skip a beat. 

Lance existing is enough to make Matt’s heart skip a beat.

Matt runs his hand lightly through Lance’s now dry and sleep ruffled hair. His heart swells a bit with the knowledge that Lance is cradled in his arms. His fiance’s face is relaxed and calm in his sleep.

He takes the time to trace every curve of Lance, that he can see, with his eyes. His fiance is beautiful. His soft brown skin practically glows in the faint light from the window. He’s almost ethereal and it leaves Matt feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have this angel in his life and in his arms. 

Lance shifts a little bit to snuggle closer to Matt and the older man holds his breath. Lance doesn’t wake, just snuffles a bit and falls back into a deep slumber. 

It’s moments like these that make Matt think. He thinks about how they got here, to this moment. The good days and the bad days, the days before they met that feel colourless and blank in comparison to the shear vibrancy of the now. The day they met and made eye contact for the first time and everything got brighter. 

Their first date was the day Matt found out how much Lance loves rain.

They planned their first date the day after they met, they were so excited and smitten with each other on sight that they couldn’t wait. They decided the Zoo was a great place to walk around and get to know each other, besides, the both of them are ‘the Zoo is a whole day adventure’ kind of people. A whole day of each other practically flew by. The warm summer rain started at about noon and Lance’s eyes lit up. Matt knew right then and there that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

One of Matt’s favourite memories is the night before he proposed to Lance. 

They were laying in bed in their tiny little apartment, talking. Just talking late into the night. They weren’t saying anything really important but they never got sick of just talking to each other. Lance fell asleep cradled against Matt’s chest mid sentence. It’s the absolute cutest thing Matt has ever seen and to this day Matt remembers the moment fondly.

Lance snuffles a bit in his sleep again, waking up bit by bit. 

Matt waits and watches Lance’s face and eyes twitch as his body slowly wakes up.

“Matt? What time is it?” comes out muffled from where Lance is pressed close into Matt’s chest.

“I don’t know but it’s still dark out so I’d say around 2 am. I’m sorry I woke you.” Matt presses a soft kiss to the top of Lance’s head and the younger man hums at the touch.

“I could feel you being sappy. What has you thinking so hard so late hm?” Lance asks as he raises his left hand up to cradle Matt’s cheek and press a kiss of his own on Matt’s collarbone. 

Matt pulls Lance closer with his right arm around Lance’s waist, “just thinking about how gorgeous and amazing my fiance is and how lucky I am to have him in my life, and in my bed.” He lays soft kisses down the side of Lance’s face and down his neck between each word.

“This man must mean a lot to you for such high praise so late at night.” Lance smirks. He shivers when Matt nips at his collarbone. 

“He means absolutely everything to me. He’s my entire world and he deserves higher praise then any mortal language can conjure.” Matt nips at Lance’s collarbone again and Lance’s breathe hitches.

“He’s a very—mm—lucky man to have your devotion.” Matt nips at Lance’s earlobe.

Matt pulls back and looks Lance in the eyes, taking in every inch of his love’s face, “I’m the lucky one. I am so lucky you walked into my life that day and I don’t know how I convinced you to stay.” 

Lance brings his other hand up so he’s cradling both Matt’s cheeks, “I didn’t need any convincing, I knew from the moment the rain started coming down on our first date that I would never find anyone more special than you.” he leans in and presses a firm kiss on Matt’s lips.

Matt kisses him right back.

“You know, I already said yes. I don’t need you to try and convince me to marry you anymore.” Lance whispers teasingly against Matt’s lips.

“I’m not trying to convince you of anything except how much I love you.” Matt kisses Lance again, a little less chaste this time, “I want you to feel loved every minute of every day for the rest of your life.”

He kisses Lance again and again and again. 

“I love you Lance.” He whispers in between kisses.

Lance pulls away enough to meet Matt’s eyes, “I know you do, I feel it in everything. Every time you look at me I can see it. I can’t ever forget how much you love me because it’s in ever look, every action. And I just hope that I can get across how much I love you too.” Lance curls himself tighter into Matt’s arms. 

Matt presses another soft kiss to Lance’s forehead, “Don’t worry, I got the message loud and clear.”

They curl around each other again and fall back asleep wrapped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SOFTNESS!!! Oh so soft. I'm a sucker for established Latte, it's one of my favourite things to write. But yeah, this concludes my Latte week for 2019! It may be a week late but it's done and I'm pretty proud of all the things I did in this little collection. I messed with some crossovers I've never done before, some ideas I've never committed to trying and some very spontaneous stuff. I had every story planned and plotted before jumping in and I scrapped most of those ideas. I only used like 2 which were this one and the Cybersix one. Everything else was really on the spot and spontaneous so that was fun. I do still have all those original ideas saved and a couple of them I do really like, I just wasn't feeling them for the prompts, so I'll see if they make an appearance as their own little stories! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Should I do more of these kinds of events? I know there was possible talk of a fanzine for Latte on the server and I want in on that, if you've got suggestions for events we could do as a community I'll take note and discuss with the other Latte discorders.


End file.
